


amour sans frontières

by leetokeen, splendidlyimperfect



Series: i'm with them [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphasia, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Natsu est têtu, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetokeen/pseuds/leetokeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu est frustré par ses blessures suite à un accident d'auto, mais ses partenaires sont là pour l'aider à prendre soin de lui même.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster
Series: i'm with them [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: my heart is too big for just one of you





	amour sans frontières

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stubborn love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760833) by [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect). 



> un cadeau pour ocean! je t'aime <3
> 
> écrite pour la semaine du polyship fairy tail 2020; prompt: falling
> 
> cette histoire prend place quelques semaines après [if you believe in love, you're always alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390387). gray et natsu furent sinistrés par un accident d’auto et natsu en sortit en coma. quand il se réveille, il apprend qu'il fut opéré pour une hanche cassée. il est également atteint d'aphasie causée par des lésions cérébrales, donc il a de la difficulté à parler / comprendre.
> 
> c'est histoire était censé être de ‘fluff’ mais ça s'est rapidement transformé en 'feelings/angst'. j'ai pris quelques jours de retard pour l'événement, désolé! Je l'ai écrit parce que j'ai magané mon genou et mon mari m'a arrosée avec un vaporisateur quand que je n'utilisais pas mes béquilles.
> 
> merci à [leetokeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetokeen) pour avoir revisé le texte. cette histoire est une traduction de [stubborn love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760833). les traductions ne sont pas exactes. je sais que mes lecteurs et lectrices n'ont que des intentions sincères, mais veuillez ne pas laissez de commentaire offrant des critiques sur le français. c'est la langue maternelle de mon mari, et il a passé à travers l'histoire avec moi, donc s'il y a des erreurs, c'est parce que 1) nous sommes humains ou 2) il y a des différences régionales entre notre français et le vôtre (tel que "magané" ci-haut, un vrai québécisme). merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire!

« Happy, descend de la table! »

Sting prit la bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine. Il arrosa Happy en pleine face pendant que ce dernier essaya de boire les dernières goutes de lait du bol de céréales de Natsu. Happy poussa un miaou indigné avant de sauter de la table pour se nettoyer à la langue.

« Aww, dit Natsu dans la cuisine, regardant Happy d’un air sympathique. C’était méchant, ça. 

—Je ne suis pas méchant, Sting répondit. Il est un trou de cul. » 

Happy entra dans la cuisine et se frotta contre les jambes de Natsu.

« Pauvre… Natsu hésita. Il regarda Happy, puis Sting.

—Trou de cul? Sting suggéra. Natsu roula des yeux mais maintient son silence. Chat, dit Sting, insérant le mot manquant. »

Natsu hocha de la tête.

« Pauvre chat. Il a juste... juste soif.

—Eh bien, il n'a pas le droit de boire ton lait, déclare Sting. Il s’apprêta à remettre le vaporisateur sur le comptoir quand il fronça les sourcils vers Natsu. Où sont tes béquilles? »

Natsu soupira, faisant un geste vers le salon. 

« Je les ai oubliés dans… » Avant qu’il puisse terminer sa phrase, il fut interrompu par un jet d'eau dans sa face. Il bafouilla en se frottant les yeux. « Hé, qu’est-ce qui te prend? »

—Natsu, dit Sting fermement, tenant la bouteille avec son doigt sur la gâchette en l'agitant vers Natsu. Utilise tes saprés béquilles. La prochaine fois que je t’attrape, tu recevras une deuxième dose en pleine face.  
  
—Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Natsu, essuyant sa face avec sa manche.

—Ah non? Et qui m’arrêtera? demanda Sting, qui haussa les sourcils en reculant. 

—Tu-

—Si tu peux marcher jusqu’ici sans béquilles pour enlever le vaporisateur, je ne t’arroserai plus. » 

Natsu lui lança un regard venimeux. Il se balança sur son bon pied et s’appuya sur le comptoir. 

« C’est ce que je pensais, a déclaré Sting. 

—Tu es méchant.

—Non, j’ai ta santé à cœur. »

Natsu fixa le comptoir où il coupait des tomates. La douleur dans sa hanche se répandait le long de sa jambe, et sa mauvaise humeur se transforma en frustration.

« Viens t'asseoir, dit doucement Sting, déposant ainsi la bouteille sur la table pour libérer ses mains. Laisse-moi t’aider, au moins. 

—Ça va, insista Natsu, les joues brûlantes d'embarras. 

—Non, ça ne va pas, répondit Sting. T’es à la maison depuis une semaine, et le médecin a dit…   
  
—Je sais! La voix de Natsu se rompit et il frotta son visage. Sting soupira, tirant Natsu dans ses bras pour ensuite planter un bisou sur sa tête.

—Je sais, répéta Natsu. Je ne… c'est juste… le… je me sens… 

—Je n’essaye pas d’être bête, dit doucement Sting. Mais je sais que tu es têtu. Tu as été très gravement blessé et tu dois prendre le temps de guérir. Laisse-moi t’aider. »

Natsu hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il prit le bras de Sting pour la courte marche vers le sofa. Chaque pas fut pénible, inégal et staccato, et Natsu poussa un son de frustration une fois assit. 

« Je déteste... ça, dit-il, gesticulant vers sa jambe avec une main et tenant l'oreiller contre sa poitrine avec l’autre. De son côté, Sting rejoigna la couverture. C'est… » Les mots ne vinrent pas, et sa frustration continua d’accroître.

—Je sais que tu es tanné d'entendre ça, dit doucement Sting, accroupit à côté du sofa, prenant la main de Natsu entre les siennes, mais tu dois te reposer, parce que je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à nouveau. »

Natsu serra ses dents, essayant de tout son cœur de comprendre ce que Sting disait. Il connaissait les mots, mais leurs flux, leur débit n'avait aucun sens.

« Plus lentement, dit-il, les joues brûlantes d’embarras.  
  
—Désolé, dit Sting rapidement. Je sais que tu es frustré. »

Il fit une pause et Natsu hocha de la tête.

« Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

Natsu baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, désespéré de ne pas être en mesure de décrire la colère, le ressentiment qui enveloppa ses pensées. Tout était difficile. Dormir était inconfortable, prendre une douche prenait une éternité, et la moitié du temps, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que les gens autour de lui disaient. Ou, encore pire, il ne pouvait pas s’exprimer parce que ses phrases sortaient de sa bouche pêle-mêle..

« C’est de la merde, dit-il finalement. Je veux faire… je peux faire des choses.

—Je sais que tu peux, dit Sting. Tu te sens piégé. »

Natsu hocha de la tête.

« Je sais que tu veux être indépendant. Natsu fronça les sourcils et Sting ajouta : tu veux faire les choses toi-même. »

Natsu soupira.

« C'est frustrant. » Il ressentit une petite émotion de victoire, parce qu’il a finalement pu trouver le mot qu’il voulait dans les fractales de son cerveau.

« Je demande toujours. Pour de l’aide. Pour prendre une douche, euh… pour me coucher? Dans le lit.

—Dormir.

—Et les mots ne font aucun sense, ni les miens, ni les tient.

—Je sais. Sting serra sa main. Tu as un rendez-vous vendredi.

—Je déteste les rendez-vous. Toujours – l’auto, le trajet, l’attente. Le médecin veut que je lui dise… il veut que je dise mots. Ses mots, puis mes mots. Et je ne peux pas. »

Sting commença sa réponse mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au même moment. Gray et Rogue entrèrent, gelés comme des crottes. La neige s’agrippa encore au manteau de Gray, qu’il brossère dans l’entrée en enlevant son foulard. Natsu étudia attentivement son visage; il avait l'air épuisé.

« Hé, dit Rogue, posant son sac à côté de la porte. Ça va?

—Pas pire, Natsu grogna, poussant l'oreiller contre sa face. Il savait qu’il boudait, mais il s’en fichait. Gray s’assit à l'autre bout du sofa et Natsu remarqua qu’il flexait ses doigts. 

—Ton plâtre, dit-il, lâchant la main de Sting pour toucher le bras de Gray. Ils l’ont enlevé? »

Gray fit signe que oui. 

« C'est bizarre, dit-il.

—Ça fait mal?

—Non, c’est juste... bizarre. Il tourna sa main et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Natsu. Et toi? demanda-t-il en fixant de près le visage de Natsu. »

Natsu soupira.

« Non.

—Moi non plus. Gray tira sur la main de Natsu et se tassa jusqu'à ce que Natsu puisse reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Quelle journée.

—Mm. Natsu gémit alors que les doigts de Gray passèrent dans ses cheveux. Ça fait du bien. »

Il entendit Sting se lever de son côté du divan, puis ressentit un bec sur pressé contre son front. 

« Veux-tu que je finisse ces nachos? demanda Sting. Ou veux-tu commander quelque chose? »

Natsu leva les yeux vers Gray, qui haussa ses épaules.

« Tous les deux? suggéra Natsu, forçant un petit sourire. Sting rit et lança un regard vers Rogue, qui semblait être d’accord.

—Tous les deux, dans ce cas, dit Sting en pêchant son téléphone de sa poche. Chinois? Sushi?

—Pizza, dirent Gray et Natsu en même temps.

Quand Sting et Rogue se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour ranger la vaisselle, Natsu se tourna sur le dos et leva les yeux vers Gray.

« Tout va bien? demande-t-il, inquiet. As-tu mal dormi?

—Ouais. Gray se frotta les yeux. Et je n’aime pas aller à l’hôpital.

—Je sais.

Ils demeurèrent en silence pendant un moment, Natsu avec les yeux fermés tandis que Gray passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Sting et Rogue parlèrent doucement dans la cuisine, et après un moment, les chats les rejoignirent sur le divan : Frosche en colimaçon sur les genoux de Gray et Lector et Happy sur les jambes de Natsu. La familiarité confortable l’aida à se calmer, et il ressentit l’anxiété graduellement égoutter de son corps.

« La pizza arrive bientôt. Rogue apparait à côté du sofa et donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Natsu. Veux-tu t'asseoir ici ou à la table? »

Natsu ouvrit un œil et regarda Rogue.

« Ici, dit-il. Gray est confortable. »

Gray, qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête au repos contre le dos du divan, émit un petit son d’accord.

« Bon, mais quand nous nous levons pour aller au lit… commença Sting, mais Natsu l'interrompit.

—J'utiliserai les béquilles, dit-il. Je promets.

—Bon, dit Sting, agitant le vaporisateur vers Natsu d'un air menaçant. Parce que c'est encore à moitié plein et je n'ai pas peur de l'utiliser. »


End file.
